The present invention relates in general to information display devices and, in particular to display devices to display information related to the medical treatment of patients with medications administered by intravenous means, commonly described as IV.
In this treatment, the liquid medication is contained in a pliable plastic bag which is typically hung in an elevated position and a supply tube carries the solution by gravitation or pump from the bag to the needle inserted in the patient's vein.
When such treatment is being administered, it is important that all of the care-givers who may be responsible for an IV administration are able to determine quickly and accurately the status of the treatment. Various stages of the treatment must be performed at specified intervals in order to prevent adverse reactions by the patient. For example, a typical IV procedure or Tubing Policy might include the following schedule items:
Change the parts of the system as follows:
a. IV solution--at least every 24 hours PA1 b. IV site rotation--every 72 hours PA1 c. Dressing--every 72 hours PA1 d. Primary Administration Sets--every 72 hours PA1 e. Secondary Administration Sets--every 24 hours
A record of these changes must be available at the treatment site at all times for the benefit of all care-givers on all working shifts.
This information is, of course, always available in the patients medical chart. However, this chart is usually maintained at a central nurse's station and not in the patient's room. In the prior art, information regarding the treatment schedule has been entered on a label attached to the medication container which supplies the IV fluid. The label may then be transferred to the patient's chart. However, when the container is changed a new label must be attached and the last activity in the treatment regimen is available only in the chart.
This invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing a treatment information display device which can be attached directly to the IV tubing without the use of additional tools and without interfering with the flow of the medication and provides a labeling area with space for treatment information to be recorded. This device may be quickly replaced with a new device without disturbing the IV and, while in place, displays the latest activity in the treatment schedule. More than one display device may be placed on an IV tubular conduit at one time if additional information is required. In addition, the label may be provided with an elongated adhesive-backed portion which can be wrapped around the IV tubing to help secure the device in place.